After married romance
by Beizanten
Summary: Sequel to Anniversary romance. Months after Alex and Hank marry there are still in honey moon mood


Summary: Sequel to Anniversary Romance. Alex and Hank married life.

Genre: Romance/hurt/comfort.

Warning: NC 17 slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story and gave me the push I need to post them.

I am finding a beta for this fic and illusion chapter 3

Author note: I just got the desire to write after marry romance plus kitchen sex. I will probably write a sequel if you guys love it.

This is what happens when I lack idea for Illusion. For illusion fan, I am sorry but I might need more than 2 months for next chapter.

It wasn't that good and has little to no plot but please review.

So Hank is a top-selling writer and since I really adore the 'Bite the know it all-tongue' fic where Alex is a chef, Alex works as a chef in his own restaurant, which he named _Summers'_, a nod to his family.

Married Life Romance

As consciousness return, Alex opens his eyes and gaze up into the face of the husband he loves, laying asleep next to him, under the duvet, his love's naked body wrapped tightly around his.

Hank's body half cover by the sheets, hair over his face, eyes close. Watching him now, he couldn't imagine being without his husband, he loves him too much.

Alex's expression is surprisingly soft, tender. His stomach filled with newly-awakened butterflies, as always, just as fluttering as the last. Just looking at the perfection that was his husband - Hell, even thinking the word _husband_- made his heart flutter like a humming bird trying to escape its cage. Sometimes, he felt like pinching himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and wake up in the middle of the night without Hank by his side.

Sleepily he plants a gentle kiss on his darling's lips to wake him up

"Hi" Hank opened his eyes and smiled a deep smile of satisfaction that turned into a yawn. "Last night is really mind-blowing" he breathes.

Hank took hold of his chin and kisses him hard.

Alex's stop it from going further with a hand on Hank's chest.

"What? No morning sex" Hank put on the cute pout making him looks so darn cute. He knows Alex had a hard time resisting 'the cute pout'. Too bad he had strong reason to resist today…

"You have 20 more pages to write" Alex reminded him. "And the deadline is next Saturday"

Hank groans a little at that. He had a case of writer block lately. Maybe he should ask his editor for more time…Hank doubt that the company would mind considering he rarely not finish his work on time and the fact he is the company top novelist.

XXX

Alex dices the chicken into 2-3 inch cubes. Soak in the soy sauce, egg white, and cornstarch. Let stand at least 30 minutes.

Alex is chopping red peppers when Hank enters the kitchen. Every stroke of the knife made a row of thin, same-sized red peppers.

He gazes at Hank for a moment then set about his task to dice green pepper and scallion. Then the blond slices the ginger into small slices.

"Honey, what's cooking?"

"Dice chicken" Alex said.

Hank washes his hands and hunt for the wok, the oil, and the other ingredient they need to prepare dice chicken, brushing against Alex-Alex's hip, back, and hands. Small, seemingly innocent touches. Alex stills every time Hank does.

"Baby" Alex mumbled with exasperated fondness while mixing the seasoning sauce thoroughly in a small bowl. "Shouldn't you be doing your work?"

He felt Hank's arms wrap around his waist and he stills. Hank's hips digging into his backside, plants a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Hank's breath is warm on his neck and Alex shiver. Hank smirked and placed his soft lips on his prey's soft, pale skin of his neck and slowly kissed the same spot, before licking it slowly, leaving a wet stripe down to his collar, making Alex shiver and hopes that whatever that pleased feline noise had been wasn't from him—it had been, but Hank is now gently nipping at his skin, and he can't deny that the moan that follows is his. Hank kissed and nipped along his ear and then nipped at the sweet spot behind his ear causing the younger male to whimper

"H-hank, I am trying to cook h-here" Alex's cheeks flush.

"Do it later" Hank's hips rubbed against his rear, letting Alex feel his hardness.

"S-shouldn't you write your story"

"Can't. Writer block" Hank picked up the rhythm to sliding his large cock up and down

"If you do that again, Hank. I am going to take you on the kitchen floor"

Hank smirks. It is working. "You have to beg me first though"

"Is that a challenge?" his eyes lights up with salacious delight.

"Maybe"

Alex put down the bowl of seasoning sauce down, switches the gas off and turns to face Hank, his eyes burning. The oil in the wok quiet immediately.

"I think we will eat later," Alex says and only he can make the words sound hot, really hot. "Put the chicken in the fridge"

Hank picks up the bowl of diced chicken, rather shakily place a plate on top of it, and stow it in the fridge. When he turns back Alex is beside him. Desire for Alex igniting Hank's blood, shallowing his breath, pooling below his waist.

In a beat, he grabs Hank by his hip and pulls his brunet to him as Hank's hand reach for his hair and his mouth claim Hank's. Alex pushes him against the fridge, and Hank hear the vague protesting rattles of bottles and jars from within as Alex's tongue found his. Hank moan into his mouth and one of his hands moves into Hank's head and they kiss savagely.

Without taking his blaze eyes off Hank, he started to unbutton Hank's shirt**, **staring at delicate porcelain skin, his eyes get darker and darker as it was slowly exposed**. **Heat pooled in his groin.

Hank pulse quickens and his breathing shallow and they have barely began.

****As he undid the button over Hank's navel, he saw the first few dark hairs that increased in their density the closer it got to Hank's balls. Alex circled Hank's navel with his finger, appreciating the silky tickle of the hairs around it. It reminded him how his lover's bollocks felt in the palm of his hands. The springy curls, the heat from them and – _god_ – Alex loved feeling them contract when Hank's was close to coming.

Hank inhales sharply, and the blond look up to meet his eyes. Hank's eyes darken to a deeper blue.

He pulls Hank's shirt over his shoulders, and let the shirt fall to the floor.

Hank pressed his cock to Alex' leg, grinding against it. The light burn of the fabric of his pants rubbing up the sensitive back of his cock was the perfect bit of friction. Hank moaned a curse in the back of his throat. Alex grabbed his ass firmly in both hands, holding him there. Hank rubbed himself, riding Alex's thigh, as he impatiently tugs off Alex's T-shirt in one swift move.

His gaze ablaze at the sight of Alex's pearly, white chest.

Alex moved his hand lower, palming the long hard bulge of Hank's cock. Hank moaned and pushed his thigh harder against his blond. Fuck, it felt good. Hank had to pull back, he was going to come.

"Laid on the floor" Alex said.

Hank complied and Alex started to feel him up again. Starting at the knee, his hand slid up Hank's thigh to rest by his ass. He nestle his head into his Adonis' stomach and tastes his skin. Hank let out a moan, he is sensitive there. Nipping across his stomach to Hank's belly button, Alex dipped his tongue in. Pleased with the groan he moved up to Hank's nipple. He latched on sucking Hank's nipples eagerly like two big raspberries. Alex was licking his nipples like a man possessed. Hank groaned. His blond beauty keep teasing his nipple, by lightly scraping his teeth across it and nipping it.

"Alex, please god, stop teasing." Hank pleads and felt the smile that he knew graced Alex's mouth.

"You're so beautiful" Alex lean up and kiss his love fervently, his tongue evading Hank's mouth, tasting and savoring him. Alex run his fingers through his hair, holding Hank to him while their tongue explore and curl and twist around each other, his blood heating in his veins. "So beautiful"

He gasped as Alex nibbles his earlobe, to the corner of _his_ jaw and hungrily run his tender lips along the man's pale throat, grazing upwards until he met the gentle slope of his chin. Alex trail sweet kisses from Hank's chin to the base of Hank's throat and then back again.

"Touch me" Hank's rock-hard erection is digging tantalizingly into Alex's soft, willing flesh, arousing him even more.

Hooking his thumb into Hank's pant, he gently pulls them and Hank's boxer of Hank's legs. His eyes greedily took in the sight of the naked, brunet god under him. And fuck was Hank breathtaking.

He nibbled across Hank's collarbone, softly catching the skin between his teeth and pulling, making his beauty groan with pleasure_._

Alex dips his head lower and suck hard on Hank's nipple while rubbing the other nipple with the pad of his thumb_, _splaying the rest of his hand against Hank's ivory chest.

Hank moaned and started thrusting rhythmically against Alex. "Touch me. Please, **please**"

Spitting on his palm, his hand travel infuriatingly slow speed to his hip as Alex continue to worships his nipple with his mouth. Hank moaned loudly, his breath short and shallow, and tries once more to entice Alex, rocking into him. Alex is thick, heavy and close, but his blond beauty is taking his own sweet leisurely time with him. Alex wrapped his hand around Hank's cock and moves it up and down.

Kissing and licking his way down Hank's torso, stopping short of his penis.

His hand slipped lower, behind Hank's balls, and he pushed a knuckle against the bulge of his perineum. Hank was whimpering continuously now, his hips grinding against Alex's. Hank push his cock in and out through Alex's callused, warm fist. It is heavenly. Alex hand move faster and harder. Maybe, six strokes more and Hank is at the brink when Alex suddenly stopped and pulls his hand back. Hank groan in protest

"Patience" Alex chuckle and licks Hank's semen off his palm. The older male whimpered at the sight. "Wouldn't want to cum so soon, wouldn't you. I haven't even got you in my mouth yet"

"Kiss me" Hank whisper, holding his erection. Alex glances up at him, and he runs his tongue over his top teeth. It is arousing, very arousing, to see Hank's desire, his naked desire for him and his mouth. "Please"

"With pleasure" Alex chuckles, bending down. He kisses the tip of Hank's cock and unleashes his tongue, his joy-inspiring expert tongue.

At the first touch of Alex's tongue on his cock, Hank was lost. Alex cups the side of his erection, and rubs his tongue over the tip, tasting the small bead of dew on the end. Hank taste good…

Hank's mouth drops open farther as he gasps.

Alex uses one hand to push Hank's penis up toward his stomach and lick the underside of his shaft by keeping his tongue flat causing Hank to moan loudly. Then, he moves his head from side to side to cover more surface area.

His Eros licked the slit, Hank's liquid collecting on his tongue and Alex lapped it up. Taking Hank's cock in his mouth, Alex let his lips softly roam over the velvety skin, his tongue circling the tip a few times before his mouth moved over Hank again.

"Nn…ah….oh gods!" Hank's fingers gripped Alex's shoulders. "Nn…baby…" Nonsense words spilling from his mouth. The cravings of his body growing as the sounds of Alex sucking him broke through his lust clouded mind. The sound of Alex's harsh breathing as he took more of Hank in his mouth, taking almost all of Hank in his mouth.

Gentle fingers traced patterns on his balls, the sensation pulsing through Hank and his head went back, hitting the floor. Alex had cupped Hank's sac in his hand and squeezed gently.

"Al…Alex…I'm close…" A long moan and his toes digging into the cold floor as electric sensations gathered at the base of his spine. Hank made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking down at his lover.

His sweetheart's eyes were closed and he was stroking himself over his pants. Deeper and deeper, Alex took in the hard, hot length of Hank's, sucking harder as he took Hank deeper. One hand caressing Hank's balls while his other hand stroking himself.

Alex felt his testicles begin to rises—a sign that Hank is about to climax—then lick his fingers and gently press on his sweetheart's perineum for five seconds then release making Hank's orgasm explosive.

It feels like a wave rolling over him, abused nerve endings shocked with the intensity, and he feels like he's never going to stop coming, pulsing white and wet into Alex's hand.

Alex gathers Hank pre-come, lubing his fingers. Then he quickly strips the remaining of his clothes. Hank took a few seconds to appreciate the sight of his naked Adonis, because what a damn fine sight it was.

A tattoo with Hank's initial sat very low on Alex's hip, not more than half-an-inch from his cock. The dark-tattoo stood out vividly against the pale, delicate skin that had never been touched by the sun. Happiness fills Hank's heart every time he seen it, knowing it is for his appreciation only. Alex's cock was already hot like blood and was hard as a bone between his legs.

He gripped Alex's hips, pulled his sweetheart towards him, and rolled them over, until each was facing a leaking member. Hank began nuzzling and teasing the delicate skin, savoring the sweaty, living smell of him.

Hank pulled the head of Alex's cock into his mouth, relishing the taste of salty skin and a tinge of muskiness. Focusing on Alex's cock was harder and harder as Alex's swirled his tongue around Hank's entrance, devouring him. The musky, bitter scent almost cuts through the cloying, sweet stench of decay that lingers permanently in Alex's nostrils. Hank took a steadying breath, determined to suck Alex down to the root.

He practically choked as he did, because just as he felt the tip of Alex's cock nudge the back of his throat, his Eros pressed both his thumbs into Hank's cleft, spreading him wide and delving his warm tongue inside.

Hank closed his eyes against the burn of having fingers and a tongue working him loose; apparently liking it if the animation of his prick was anything to go by. Alex worked his fingers and tongue into the tight hole, greedily probing deeper, hitting Hank's prostate again and again while reveling in every squeak, squeal, moan, groan and whimper he elicited with his skillful hands until his gorgeous husband begged for his cock.

"Fuck, Alex," Hank said, panting. "Just fuck me already"

"You sure, I don't want to hurt you" Another finger joined in, scissoring the already relaxed entrance. Hank groaned and pulled back, looking pleadingly at his lover. "Enough! Just hurry"

"Turn around," Alex said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I like looking at you."

Hank did. He then grabbed Alex and pushed him to the cold floor before stranding him. Hank stares from under his lashes to scorching eyes that gaze back at him with love and lust.

He grab Alex's dick and ease himself onto him. Alex had prepared him well enough and his cock was slick enough that it felt perfect sliding in. Hank feel each bless inch of Alex inside of him.

"Ah-" Hank moan incoherently

Alex makes a guttural, feral noise deep in his throat and his hand move to Hank's hips. Alex caresses his lover's face, his eyes wide and wild, his lips parted as he breathes. He flexes beneath Hank and Hank moan, closing his eyes.

"This is my favorite place" he whispers. "Buried in you"

Hank's inside liquefying. His fingers glide into blond hair, his lips seek Alex's, and he started to move. Riding him, savoring Alex, savoring himself. Alex groans loudly and his hands are in Hank's hair and around his back, and his tongue invades Hank's mouth greedily. Alex's hands move to Hank's backside and move faster, savoring the feeling of being inside of Hank…thrusting…thrusting into Hank hard.

"Ah" Hank groans helplessly into Alex's mouth as he is carried away.

"I love you" he rain kisses on his Hank's face, chin, jaw, then neck. "Love you so much" he breathes, capturing Hank's mouth once more.

The heady feeling of Alex beneath him, inside him, his husband's intoxicating scent…the taste of his lover's warm, sweet mouth kissing him, consuming him…. It's a heady fusion of senses: touch, taste, smell and the sight of his beloved husband beneath him

"Oh, Alex" Hank groans, eyes closed, head back, mouth open.

"Alex, please. Harder- I won't break"

Alex groans and starts pounding into him again and again. Hank cried out when his blond hit home.

"Yes" Hank gasp, tightening his hold on Alex as he start to build…Alex moans and grinding into him with renew determination, ramming into** that perfect spot again and again. **He fisted Hank quickly in time with his sharp thrusts…and Hank is so close. 'Oh please. Don't stop'

"Come on, Hank" he groans through gritted teeth and Hank explode, his orgasm going on and on and on. Hank's second orgasm turns his legs into rubber. Hank calls out his name, and Alex stills, groaning loudly as he climax inside Hank.

"Hank" he cries.

Hank laid on the floor, cuddles Alex against his chest, cradling his head. Alex kisses his chest lovingly, savoring the feeling of Hank's arm around him.

"That's amazing" Alex leans up and tenderly kisses his lips.

XXX

Hank groaned at his computer desk. Friday afternoon and he was beat. It had been a tough week to finish his novel. Hank could feel the week catching up with him. His shoulders were tight and unforgiving and his back hurt for sitting in front of his computer too long…

Hank stretched his neck, and decided he needed a break.

"I make crab-cakes" come Alex's cheerful voice as he enters the room. Alex places a plate of crab-cakes and Hank usual Earl grey tea on the table.

Hank's lips curl into a big grin as he take a bite of the crab-cakes. The crabmeat held together with an egg and crackers and serve with tartar sauce. Hank eats another and another. It taste amazing and melt in the mouth. After the first deep, warm sip of the smoky beverage, Hank smiled. He loved the kind of smoky and vaguely flowery tasting tea and it's delicate aroma. He let the soothing properties wash over him.

"Your shoulder seems tense." Alex places his fingers on Hank's cloth shoulder and gently massaging it. Hank sighed in contentment, he love this.

Hank must have a lot of muscle-tension built up on his back too "Took of your shirt and laid on the bed"

Hank quickly saves his work and turns off the computer.

Hank quickly discarded his top, moved to their bed and lie on his stomach. The silken sheets felt soft against his skin, and the air above cool against his half-bare back.

Alex rummaged the drawer beside the bed to retrieve the lotion.

Hank felt the bed shift as Alex climbed up, and then he felt the weight of Alex on him as his sweetheart settled over his rear_. _Hank smirked perversely as he thought of the other times they were in this position.

Squirting a dab of lotion onto his hand, Alex rubbed them together to heat it up and placed them gently onto Hank's back, receiving a small shudder from the cold lotion. "Where do you need massage the most?"

"On my lower back." Hank moaned as Alex palms began working out the knots in his lower back. Hank moans went straight to Alex cock, he find his pant becoming uncomfortably tight.

Alex's hands began to move up Hank's back with moderate pressure and another moan break through Hank's lip.

"Oh, Alex. Mmmmmm." Hank moaned louder as Alex worked out a particularly hard knot.

Alex began moving his hands up, kneading Hank soft flesh as he did. Working out knots here and there

"Nnnnnn… Alex." Hank gasped and arched his back as Alex kneaded a sensitive spot on his back.

Alex grinned andmoves his hand slowly to the triangle-shaped muscle on the side of the neck. Using a gentle squeezing motion, and with both hands moving in unison, he work his way down to the end of Hank's shoulder. Hank let out another moan. Alex grinned and gradually increases the intensity of the massage but keeps it comfortable and relaxing, repeating the series of movements three times.

He reached up to Hanks neck and began working over the thick neck muscles. Hank grunted slightly when the Alex hit a particularly sensitive area, and Alex changed tactics, lightening the pressure but working the area around the sensitive spot to break up the knot.

Hank really wanted to just rip off Alex's clothes and pound him into the bed "How do you like that baby?" Alex whispered huskily breathing on Hank's ear as he kneaded another knot.

Hank flipped over so that he was on his back and then pulled Alex closer and kiss him heatedly before pushing Alex into his back and stranding him. Hank kisses him ravenously until the need for air become crucial…

"I love you" the brunet said before kissing him again.


End file.
